poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' research
This is how Thomas' research goes in Thomas and Friends: Olympics Special. bell rings Thomas(EG): Ok. I think this will be fine. bumps into serval students on the way Thomas(EG): Sorry. Excuse me. Pardon me. Matau T. Monkey (EG): Ooh-ooh! Argh-argh! opens Thomas(EG): Matau! Matau!? Matau T. Monkey (EG): grunts Thomas(EG): giggles There you are. Matau T. Monkey(EG): at Thomas' amulet Ahh. Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Alright, Matau. That's enough. Thomas(EG): Hi, Ryan. I see your pet is curious with my amulet. Ryan F-Freeman (EG): I know. leaves Thomas(EG): Later, Ryan. Matau T. Monkey (EG): Ooh-ooh! Thomas with his tail Thomas(EG): Hey!giggles That tickles. stops Thomas (EG): Okay, okay! Last night's field test confirmed it, Matau. With this device, I can track and contain the bizarre energy coming from Canterlot High. Matau T. Monkey(EG):growls Thomas (EG): I know you didn't like me going over there, but I just couldn't wait. And soon, I'll have all the time I need. All of Crystal Prep is gonna be there for the Friendship Games. I just hope all that "rivalry" nonsense doesn't get in the way of my research. If I can collect enough data on these EM frequencies, I should be able to extrapolate the waveforms to determine their origin. That would practically guarantee my entrance into the Everton Independent Study Program! Whoa! Twilight will be so proud! Sci-Twi: What was that about me? Thomas(EG): Yes, Twilight. I hope my brother will be so happy with me. Sci-Twi: I know. the room See you later. Matau T. Monkey(EG): Ooh-Ooh. Ahh-ahh. on the door Thomas(EG): Coming! Dean Arcee: Thomas, you know the rules against pets. Thomas(EG): Oh. Matau is not my pet. He's my brother's. Dean Arcee: Oh, right. Thomas(EG): Lucky for Principle Cinch, my brother's pet is not a dog. Dean Arcee: If you say so. But Principal Cinch is highly allergic, so I suggest you put on a clean shirt. Thomas(EG): Ok. on a clean shirt Dean Arcee: Because, she wants to meet you. Thomas(EG): She wants to see me?? Dean Arcee: Yes. Thomas(EG): Wow! I hope she'll except my application to Everton! Dean Arcee: I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Are you sure that's what you really want? Thomas(EG): I know. But, a program that allows me to focus all my attention on my own advanced math and science projects? It's a dream come true! Sci-Twi: I'm so happy for you. Thomas(EG): Thanks, Twilight.Sci-Twi Dean Arcee: But there aren't any classrooms with other students. You'll be doing everything on your own. Thomas (EG): That is why it's called an "independent study program". Dean Arcee: I just don't want you to miss out on anything. That's all. Being around other people isn't a bad thing. Sometimes it's how you learn the most about yourself. Thomas (EG): I guess. Sci-Twi: Don't worry, Thomas. You'll do fine. I hope Ryan will be so happy. Dean Arcee: Meet you in Principal Cinch's office in a few minutes? closes Sci-Twi: I hope you get what you want, Thomas. Thomas (EG): I hope so, Twilight. Puppy Spike: barks Thomas (EG): Hey, Spike. Sci-Twi: I keep him hidden in my backpack. Thomas (EG): Oh. What about my brother's pet? Sci-Twi: He hides in his locker. Thomas (EG): Oh. I hope that Principal Cinch and Vice Principal Shinnok are happy to see me. Sci-Twi: him go Good luck. Thomas (EG): Thanks, Twilight. I'm going to need it. song What More Is Out There starts playing Thomas (EG): I've walked through all these halls before~ I've been in and out of every door, oh whoa oh~ There's nothin' in this school that I don't know~ In every class, my grade's the best~ The highest score on every test~ I think that means it's time for me to go~ I know there's more that's out there~ And I just haven't found it yet~ I know there's more that's out there~ Another me I haven't met~ This school is full of people~ But still I don't belong~ They only dream of winning~ Look at me like something's wrong~ Maybe I'm better off alone~ Will I find what I'm lookin' for~ If I just do it on my own?~ I know there's more that's out there~ Something to fill this hole inside~ I know there's more that's out there~ And I'm not afraid to try~ There's only so much this school can offer~ And I'm not saying that it's wrong~ But I know there's more that's out there~ 'Cause I've been searching all along~ Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls~ So much to learn, I can't see it all~ There's somethin' out there callin' me~ And it's a mystery~ That I can't wait to see~ 'Cause I know there's more that's out there~ Another place another way~ And I know there's more that's out there~ And I'll find out someday!~ I'll find out someday~ goes into the principle's office creaks Thomas (EG): Hello? Ryan (EG): Hello, Thomas. Thomas (EG): Ryan F-Freeman? What are you doing here? Ryan (EG): Ryan F-Freeman is in class. I'm the Ryan from Thomas and Friends. Thomas (EG): Oh. So, why are you here? Ryan (EG): Principle Cinch ordered me to do so. Vice Principle Shinnok: He's here for the Friendship Games, Thomas. Please have a seat. sits down and the chair squeaks Thomas (EG): Vice Principle Shinnok? Who's with you? Vice Principle Shinnok: As an alumni, Principal Cinch thought me and Ryan could provide some unique perspective. Thomas (EG): What do you mean? Principle Cinch: Why, the Friendship Games, of course. You competed in the Games, did you not, Ryan? Ryan (EG): Yes I did. Principle Cinch: And do you recall who won? Ryan (EG): We always win. Go, Shadowbolts! Principle Cinch: Absolutely right. We ''always ''win. Thomas (EG): Wow. So, Principle Cinch. Why you want me to compete? Principle Cinch: I want you to compete because we have a reputation. And it doesn't matter whether or not we win or lose. Vice Principle Shinnok: She's right, Thomas. We were expecting to win because Crystal Prep has a reputation. Thomas (EG): So, Ryan's just passing his legacy onto me. Ryan (EG): Yup, Thomas. I'll get Ryan F-Freeman to you right away. Thomas (EG): Thanks, Ryan. But I'll be fine. Ryan (EG): But Vice Principle Shinnok said you could need Ryan F-Freeman to come with you. He saw the Diesel Trio at Canterlot high. Thomas (EG): Okay. I'm heading to the bus now, tell him to catch me up. Ryan (EG): Right. to find Sci-Ryan heads outside Vice Principle Shinnok: Wait, Thomas. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan